The Office
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Reid sees something... ODD as he passes JJ's office. JJ/Emily, humour. One-shot.


_**Author's Notes – This old thing was uncovered in a computer clean-up. Mayhap it will afford you some mild amusement… **_

_**~.~.~.~**_

Goodness gracious… It didn't take a lot to surprise Reid these days but what he'd just walked in on really took the cake. JJ and Emily? Who knew? Convinced that they hadn't seen him crack the door open, but doubting he could execute such a miracle twice, he now tried to subtly confirm what he'd seen through the cracks beneath the blinds covering JJ's office windows.

Okay… Maybe not quite so _subtly_ as he'd have liked to believe.

"Reid, what the _hell_ are you doing, you little pervert?" Morgan asked, tapping his lightweight friend on the back suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're actually getting _so little_ that you're now _stalking_ JJ through the window? In this profession we have a word for guys like you, kid, and I don't wanna know the percentage of them who end up serial killers so don't tell me. What's up?"

"I— I'm not a pervert!" Reid protested, waving his hands in a gesture of helplessness whilst '_shh'_-ing him quiet. "It was an innocent mistake! I didn't _know_ they'd be in there! And I just—! I mean, I'm—!"

Morgan shook his head, cutting Reid off with a chuckle, but soon caught himself as he realized what Reid had just said. "'_They_?" he repeated. "JJ's in there with someone?" The tone of his voice implied that he thought JJ and this 'someone' were doing a lot more than just occupying the same room, and he wasn't far wrong.

"With _Emily_!" Reid exclaimed quietly, gesturing to the window in amazement. "They're—" He waved his hand speechlessly.

"Lemme see that," said Morgan, pushing Reid aside and bending down to the gap at the bottom where the blinds hadn't been pulled down completely over the window. "Holy shit…"

"My love, just _what_ do you think you're doing, peeking into JJ's office!" Garcia exclaimed loudly as she approached, and Morgan leapt on her immediately, hand over mouth, to stifle her cries. When he let go, putting a finger to his lips in warning, she gave him an odd look.

"They didn't hear her," Reid confirmed from where he was squatting, and Morgan sighed in relief.

"Much as I enjoyed our little tackle-grab, angel, would you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Garcia, hands on hips defiantly.

"Baby girl, our _JJ_ is making out with _Emily_ in her office," Morgan explained in a whisper.

Garcia's brow furrowed a little and she silently pushed past both he and Reid to peer in. A few seconds passed quietly until… "_Woah,_ I think they're doing more than just _making out!_" Both Reid and Morgan dived for her place at the same time, but Garcia wouldn't budge. _"Wooooah. _Smooth, Emily!"

"Oh my God, we shouldn't be watching this," Reid whispered guiltily as his flushed face appeared to Garcia's right.

"Come on, it's not like they're going to go any further in JJ's office," Morgan disagreed with a shrug to Garcia's left.

"My, my…" Garcia murmured to herself. Then, after a few moments' contemplation: "I _have_ to go in and congratulate them!"

Morgan and Reid exchanged horrified looks as she stood and both immediately scrambled to their feet.

"Baby girl, what are you thinking?" Morgan exclaimed quietly, grabbing her arm as it neared the door handle.

"I'm thinking that they've only been obliviously hot for each other since the day Emily _transferred_ here!" said Garcia, as though it were obvious. "It's about time they figured it out!"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I _get_ that, baby girl," Morgan agreed quickly, "But are you really gonna just _walk in there_?"

"Well, yeah, why not? It's not like they're—"

"Reid, Morgan, Garcia, is there a problem?" Having seen the bullpen empty of every one of its usual occupants, Rossi had come to investigate. Now he found all but one standing outside JJ's office looking very guilty. When no one spoke, he elected someone. …The weakest someone. "Reid, what's going on?"

Reid coughed loudly and falsely, evasively, and glanced at Morgan and Garcia for support, sighing when neither offered any. "Uhh… Well, you see, sir, I was just coming by JJ's office with some case files for her—they'd just been delivered, you see—and, uh, that's when I opened the door…"

"And?"

Rossi clearly wasn't getting it.

"If somebody doesn't intervene soon I have a feeling that _Agent Prentiss_ and _Agent Jareau_ are going to end up with a _code 69_ on their hands, if you know what I mean," Garcia explained, waving a hand tactlessly.

Morgan gawped at her, while Reid blushed furiously.

"A code 69, you say?" Rossi repeated thoughtfully. "…Okay, okay, nothing to see here. Back to your desks, kids."

"But, sir—"

"Don't interrupt and one day you might not be interrupted yourself," Rossi advised, raising an eyebrow at Reid's hesitation. Then he grinned, winking ridiculously. "_Trust me_, I _know_."

…And it was with that unwelcome image that each returned to their desks.


End file.
